<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Escape by Shae_la_Hyene</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235466">Sweet Escape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae_la_Hyene/pseuds/Shae_la_Hyene'>Shae_la_Hyene</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Date, Fisting, Fluff, M/M, Meeting, Rimming, Smut, boring awful gala, briefly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae_la_Hyene/pseuds/Shae_la_Hyene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to hide away from unwanted attention at an awful gala, Damen meets Laurent, who thought his misery was a lot of fun to witness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Captive Prince Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigure_Natsu/gifts">Shigure_Natsu</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This gala was a bloody nightmare.<br/>
Damen had already been accosted by three of his father’s old associates. All asking how it was that he was going to take on his father’s legacy and take his place.<br/>
And even if Makedon was usually good company, even him was pressuring.<br/>
Nosy assholes. He didn’t have this conversation with his father, yet. But no, they want to know before everyone else.<br/>
You wouldn’t think such powerful companies were run by high school girls.<br/>
Damen has finally elected to hide off in a corner, harder to “stumble upon” but sadly still too easy to spot. For once, he regretted being this tall. Sure, it was impressive in a conference room and forced respect from men who would scoff at his 26 years in such of power position. But it was hard to hide from said men when one wanted to just drink and forget.<br/>
That was mostly all he had been doing, lately. Drink and forget. Ever since he came home to see Jokaste being fucked in the mattress by Kastor. Judging by the sight, Damen probably just wasn’t kinky enough, if the handcuffs were any indication.<br/>
Damen just remembered stumbling back to the front door, drive to Nikandros’ and fall down crying on his sofa. He has been there since.<br/>
And, upon seeing Kastor and Jokaste twirling and laughing and chatting gleefully, Damen only wanted to go back to his sofa.<br/>
He gazed at the bottom of his champagne flute. It wasn’t strong enough. By far.<br/>
“This can’t be happening…” he mumbled to himself.<br/>
“Do you always talk to yourself out loud ?”<br/>
Damen startled, and looked at his side to see a man casually leaning not a meter away from him.<br/>
“How long have you been here ?” he blurted out.<br/>
The man, and oh how didn’t Damen notice him sooner, because frankly he looked to beautiful to be true, all fine blond hair, white skin and icy blue eyes answered :<br/>
“How long have you been talking to yourself ?” whip quick.<br/>
Despite himself, Damen felt himself blush, but brushed it away with a smile.<br/>
“Will you tell me you never do that, yourself ? Or maybe you have a cat to talk to instead ?”<br/>
It’s was the stranger’s turn to blush, a faint coloring on his pale face.<br/>
“I don’t have a cat,” he said, his voice sharp as a knife.<br/>
Damen smiled some more but didn’t comment. In a second, the moment passed, and they got back to watch the room warily.<br/>
“Came to hide too ?” asked Damen, aiming for casual.<br/>
Maybe if he made enough small talk, the pale beauty would stick by just a little more. Somehow it felt like Damen’s sanity was depending on that.<br/>
The man smirked.<br/>
“So you really are hiding.”<br/>
Damen sighed, looking at the crowd again.<br/>
“I shouldn’t have come at all,” he said softly.<br/>
The stranger laughed then, something sharp, almost cruel.<br/>
“Maybe it’s true, if you can’t handle it and hides in a corner like a five year old. Really, what did you expect ? It’s the same stuffy old men as usual.”<br/>
Damen sighed.<br/>
“Yeah,” he admitted, “but usually there isn’t my ex fiancée hanging off my brother’s arm.”<br/>
Blond hair flew as the man’s head snapped at him, his eyes a little wider in surprise.<br/>
“Really ?” he asked.<br/>
Maybe he was expecting it to be a joke.<br/>
Damen snorted, bitterly. “I wish it was a joke, believe me.”<br/>
The man shook his head, disbelieving.<br/>
“And yet you still came. Was it a show of bravery or stupidity ?”<br/>
Damen turned fully toward him, then, slightly annoyed.<br/>
“Did you only come here to make fun of me ?”<br/>
The stranger moved to face him too, leaning against the wall.<br/>
“Actually, I did,” he said simply. “I saw a giant animal trying to look inconspicuous, as if its size could allow that, looking lost in a corner, and I thought ‘damn that’s gonna be entertaining.’ So here I am. Simple boredom.”<br/>
Damen smiled.<br/>
“Ah. And did I live up to your expectations ?”<br/>
The stranger shrugged.<br/>
“Depends. Did you talk to your brother and ex at all yet ?”<br/>
Damen shook his head.<br/>
“Not since I found them fucking on my bed last week.”<br/>
The cold façade cracked and a startled laugh escaped the man’s lips.<br/>
“You’re kidding me, right ?” he asked, as if to make sure Damen wasn’t just one terribly good actor.<br/>
Damen shrugged.<br/>
“Again, ‘if only’,” he said.<br/>
The man nodded.<br/>
“Ok, I’ll play. So you’re only hiding there from them ? Well if they have any common sense they’ll just ignore you.”<br/>
Damen licked his lips, wondering how much he could trust a complete stranger with his secrets.<br/>
“Them and… all my father’s associates,” he said, throwing caution to the wind. “Who all pressure me to take his seat sooner rather than later.”<br/>
A pale eyebrow raised in question.<br/>
“And you… don’t want to ?”<br/>
Damen sighed heavily, the back of his head thumping on the wall.<br/>
“It’s not… it’s just. I don’t see why I have to answers to any of them about it.”<br/>
“Then don’t. Tell them off.”<br/>
Damen mustered a small smile.<br/>
“Yeah I can’t really do that.”<br/>
The stranger rolled his eyes.<br/>
“Then you need a better hiding spot,” he said.<br/>
He took Damen’s hand, pulling hard on it to make him follow.<br/>
Damen was so startled by the sudden touch he didn’t even think of… not following or even ask where they were going. The pull of the soft skin was harder even that of the strong arm. They passed swiftly through the suits and cocktail dresses, the man guiding him never even touching anyone, all but a bright ghost brushing through the crowd.<br/>
The stranger was walking them to the big tall windows that led to the balconies.<br/>
Damen nodded mentally. Big drapes made more sense than his previous hideout.<br/>
They reached it right on time, though, because as soon as the blond stranger pushed him under the cover of the drapes, he was already facing a very determined looking Makedon.<br/>
“Hey,” he said, after a double take. “Hi. Who are you ?”<br/>
The stranger stood his ground, staring Makedon down with an icy stare. It felt kinda like a knight in shiny armor defending Damen and it felt kinda awesome.<br/>
“Depends who’s asking,” he said cooly.<br/>
Taken aback, Makedon blurted his name without thinking.<br/>
“I’m an associate of the man you were talking to.”<br/>
The blond man nodded dismissively.<br/>
“Do you know where he is ?”<br/>
“Who ?” said the man, feigning innocence.<br/>
Makedon only looked more confused.<br/>
“Damianos… The man you were talking to just a minute ago. Big ? Tall ?”<br/>
The man acted out as if realization just hit him.<br/>
“Oh ! Him ? I didn’t even know his name. What a rude person, really. Didn’t introduce himself, and kept talking and talking. Being rude and frankly inappropriate on the behalf of everyone there ! Can you imagine ! Saying all those nasty things to a complete stranger ? Anyway. I’m glad I’m finally rid of his company. I gave the excuse of going to get a drink.”<br/>
Damen almost let out an outraged shout, he itched to go out and defend himself. But soon enough it was a laugh he was holding in. That guy was good.<br/>
Makedon smirked, still confused but intrigued.<br/>
“You don’t have a drink, did you get lost on your way ?”<br/>
The man nodded.<br/>
“It’s suspicious, isn’t it ? It would be preferable if I had said drink in hand if I ever stumble upon him again tonight. Maybe… I don’t know if I could ask that but…”<br/>
Makedon’s smile grew wider.<br/>
“Want me to fetch you a drink, then ?”<br/>
Damen only saw the man’s back, but he could easily imagine the charming smile the man flashed at Makedon. He never thought he’d ever be jealous of the old bull, but he was.<br/>
“Champagne ?” the blond man said in an almost flirting voice.<br/>
Makedon snorted, his head shaking in disbelief, but he dutifully turned and made his way to the open bar.<br/>
Finally, Damen let out a soft laugh.<br/>
“You’re good, I almost believed it myself.”<br/>
The stranger didn’t look at him, instead leaning in a constructed casual pose against the wall, only a few centimeters away from Damen.<br/>
“You should shut up, or you are going to get caught, you giant oaf.”<br/>
“And what do you plan to do when he comes back ?” Damen asked, ignoring the warning and the advice altogether.<br/>
“Oh I won’t be there when he comes back,” the stranger said lightly. “But if you keep being this loud, you probably will.”<br/>
Damen laughed again, and the stranger moved as if to leave. Damen caught his hand, but released it when he felt it tense under his fingers.<br/>
“Don’t go,” he whispered. “Please.”<br/>
Slowly, very slowly, the stranger’s body started to relax. Eventually, he took a couple of steps back, until he was against the window, now facing both Damen and the rest of the room.<br/>
Damen smiled softly at him.<br/>
“You’re my knight in shiny armor,” he said. “What would I do without you ?”<br/>
A slight blush spread on the other’s cheek, and Damen forgot how to breathe.<br/>
“Well I do have a horse,” the stranger said. “It would make sense that you’re the damsel in…”<br/>
Whatever he could have said seemed lost, as he froze, his easy and playful behavior wiped off completely from his body and face.<br/>
Damen followed his gaze to see what provoked that change, and saw a middle-aged man in one of the most expensive suits there, his face barely hiding his anger, his eyes straight on Damen’s stranger. Damen frowned. Whoever that was, he wanted the blond man as far as possible from him.<br/>
He brushed his fingers against the blond’s softly, more an invitation than a demand.<br/>
“Let’s go out,” he whispered softly to break the frozen state.<br/>
“Why ? So you can have me alone where no one can hear ?” came the whip fast venomous answer.<br/>
Damen’s frown deepened.<br/>
“Of course not,” he said softly.<br/>
They shared eye contact, finally, the bearded man no longer holding it in his power.<br/>
The blond shrugged lightly.<br/>
“You’re right, let’s go outside,” he said, a little weakly, and opened the window to let them both out to the balcony.<br/>
It was too cold outside for anyone else to have come here, and they were alone.<br/>
“Are you okay,” asked Damen, still softly, scared of breaking the fragile truce.<br/>
The man snorted.<br/>
“Of course I am. And you don’t need to talk to me like I’m made of sugar. I’m not a child.”<br/>
Weirdly enough, it did nothing to stamp down Damen’s worry, but he didn’t push.<br/>
“Well, I don’t know much about you, after all. Yet. You know my secrets, my name, I don’t know yours,” he said, opting for a light, teasing tone.<br/>
It caught instantly, the playful side of the man back in an instant.<br/>
“Of course,” he said with a smirk. “Not all of us can count on their height to give them an advantage.”<br/>
Damen smiled.<br/>
“It’s not a fight, you know ? You don’t need an advantage.”<br/>
He expected more fighting and teasing, but in the end the other man sighed and smiled softly.<br/>
“Laurent,” he said quietly.<br/>
Damen smiled as wide as he could.<br/>
“Nice to meet you, Laurent,” he answered. “I’m Damen.”<br/>
Laurent took a fake offended face.<br/>
“And you led me to believe it was Damianos ?”<br/>
Damen didn’t raise to the bait.<br/>
“I opted to think you smart enough to get that it’s my nickname. Guess I was wrong…”<br/>
Fury raised in Laurent’s blue eyes, and Damen laughed.<br/>
After a pause where he almost expected Laurent to just cross his arms on his chest and glare at him, Damen asked :<br/>
“Well, Laurent, what do you say we leave this awful gala, you and I ?”<br/>
Laurent sighed then, walking back until his back hit the balustrade.<br/>
“I thought about leaving, believe me,” he said, his hands rubbing at his temples. “But if anyone sees me leave this ‘party’, my uncle will know about it, and I’ll be screwed.”<br/>
Damen frowned again. This sounded bad. Without really knowing the details, he just didn’t like someone having that much power forced onto their family member.<br/>
He looked past Laurent, to the ground beneath.<br/>
“Well then we won’t use the door. No one will see us leave from here ?”<br/>
Laurent startled and turned toward him, looking at him like he lost his mind.<br/>
“Damen. I don’t know how good your eyes are, but even you must have noticed having climbed two floors in the elevator earlier.”<br/>
Damen chuckled.<br/>
“I’ll tell you what. I jump first and then I’ll catch you, don’t worry.”<br/>
That didn’t calm Laurent the slightest.<br/>
“Are you out of your mind ?” he asked between his teeth.<br/>
As his only answer, Damen smirked before jumping above the balustrade swiftly, landing two stories underneath, unscathed.<br/>
“See ? Not that bad,” he said smugly, just loud enough to be heard by Laurent. “And no one noticed anything.”<br/>
Laurent seemed to hesitate for a while above him, throwing nervous glances above his shoulder and nibbling on his bottom lip. Damen wished he was closer to see that lip getting cherry red.<br/>
Finally, Laurent seemed to make a decision, and climbed slowly on the stone balustrade, sat on it and looked at Damen beneath him.<br/>
“Can you really catch me or is it just gloating ?” he asked dryly.<br/>
Damen laughed.<br/>
“I’ll catch you, Laurent, I promise. Do you trust me ?”<br/>
Laurent bit on his lip again, but then he let himself fall, not exactly jumping, and landed in Damen’s arm, secured and in a very close bridal style.<br/>
Damen felt himself blush. Against him, he saw Laurent do the same.<br/>
“Put me down, now,” said Laurent calmly, as if he was scared that if he angered Damen he wouldn’t let him go.<br/>
Damen shrugged out of his trance. “Sure.”<br/>
He missed the contact as soon as Laurent’s feet hit the ground and he couldn’t feel his warmth anymore.<br/>
Laurent still looked incredibly nervous and out of his element.<br/>
“And now what ?” he asked, brushing the creases out of his suit.<br/>
Damen held his hands up in surrender.<br/>
“Hey don’t ask me !” he said with a chuckle. “I did my part, now it’s your turn to have a plan.”<br/>
“And fast,” he added, as he saw torch lights brushing the bushes around them.<br/>
Some voices could be heard through a radio.<br/>
He was starting to freak out a little when Laurent seized his hand and pulled him in the other direction, almost running fast.<br/>
By the time they finally stopped, Damen almost running straight into Laurent’s unmoving body, they were by a country road, the manor where the gala was happening far behind them. Moving lighting fast, Laurent ended up in the middle of the road, agitating his arms in big signs for the only car there to pull over for them.<br/>
“Hi,” said Laurent, all breathtaking charming smiles when the driver pulled his window down, “could you please help us ? Our car broke a little further up the hill, and we got lost finding a road. We’re waited for in the city, would you agree to drive us there ?”<br/>
Damen didn’t know why he was so surprised by the lie. Sure, he probably would have chosen to tell the truth, but since they were trying to escape unseen, blurting out the truth wouldn’t have helped him at all.<br/>
“Of course !” said the man joyfully. “It looks like the both of you are waited for one of those important nights.”<br/>
Then he winked at them.<br/>
Damen wasn’t sure how to interpret that. So he just didn’t.<br/>
“Thanks, you’re our savior,” he said instead with a deep grin.<br/>
He opened the back door so Laurent and him could climb in the car.<br/>
“I’m Charls, by the way,” the man said when they were attached and driving. “You’re lucky I was there, there isn’t a lot of traffic on this road usually. Could have waited a while !”<br/>
“Yes, thank you very much,” Damen said, trying to sound grateful.<br/>
Next to him, Laurent appeared to be very amused by said efforts.<br/>
“Where do you want me to hitch you to ?” Charls asked, oblivious and rather jovial still.<br/>
“Oh wherever you are headed to, Charls,” Laurent said, still charming. “We’ll just take the metro after that.”<br/>
Charls laughed.<br/>
“Honey, I still drive two and a half more hours after the city ! I’ll let you near the big station in the center, alright ?”<br/>
“Perfect,” answered Laurent with a smile.<br/>
The car stayed silent for a little while after that, Charls humming softly to the radio.<br/>
When Damen felt like Charls was about to speak only to break the tense silence, he beat him to it.<br/>
“So,” he said, cheerfully, “Charls. Why are you doing so much road a saturday night ?”<br/>
Charls laughed.<br/>
“Ah, I’m coming home to my other half, of course !”<br/>
Damen settled back, sensing that Charls was about to launch into a long story that would occupy them plenty.<br/>
“We’ve been doing that for a while, now, me working the week away, and then driving home as soon as I could. Of course at first she insisted I’d stay in a hotel or whatever, so I wouldn’t have to drive tired. But nah, it’s just not worth it. It’s a lot of money to spend each week, and I’d rather be home with her.”<br/>
“That’s romantic,” Laurent said softly, maybe soft enough that only Damen heard him.<br/>
“She’s fine with it, mostly, it keeps me out of her way all week long so she can do her stuff without having me under her shoes. I’m in sales. You probably guessed. Who else than salesmen spend their whole week away from their spouses ? So yeah, Saturdays are often my biggest days so I can bring back home a good paycheck that night. With the holidays coming up, today has been great ! Really ! The wife will be thrilled, we’ll be able to have a very nice Hanukkah !”<br/>
Fumbling into the gloves box, he produced a slightly worned out business card, and handed it backward to them. Damen took it, out of politeness more than anything else.<br/>
‘Charls &amp; Co, fabrics and threads’<br/>
“That sounds very important,” Damen said with a smile.<br/>
Immediately then, Laurent slapped the back of his hand on Damen’s chest as a warning, or punishment maybe.<br/>
“Nah,” Charls said with another laugh. “It’s small, but it’s honest and not one of those multinationals that only care about money and stealing it from their clients. I mostly sell to little tailors or small fabric stores. It works well, I can’t complain.”<br/>
“That’s very fortunate for you,” Laurent said distantly, looking out of the window to the town’s lights appearing one by one.<br/>
After a few minutes, he spoke again.<br/>
“There is a metro station right there if you take that exit then turn left,” he indicated.<br/>
Charls obediently drove them there. Exactly where Laurent had predicted it, there was the little station, easy to miss if you didn’t know it already.<br/>
Damen idly wondered how someone as rich as Laurent looked to be could end up knowing the metro system so well.<br/>
After they exited the car, Damen bowed to talk to Charls at the driver’s window.<br/>
“How could we repay you, my friend ?” he asked.<br/>
Charls smiled. “Just promise me to take the next hitchhiker you see while driving, and we’re square !”<br/>
Damen nodded. “Deal. Have a great night, say Hi to the other half !”<br/>
Then he could only run to catch up to Laurent who had already disappeared in the station’s dark mouth.<br/>
“Where are we going ?” he asked when they were at the same level.<br/>
Laurent chuckled. “Where do you want to go ?”<br/>
Damen shrugged. It didn’t matter that much. “Surprise me.”<br/>
Laurent laughed, shaking his head softly as if he couldn’t believe Damen, and took his hand again to pull him toward the gates.<br/>
“You don’t have a ticket, do you ?” Laurent asked, but he already knew the answer.<br/>
Damen had never been in a metro station before tonight. He smiled apologetically.<br/>
Laurent rolled his eyes and positioned Damen between the two terminals, pressing his own body flush behind. Damen’s surprise at the sudden contact made him miss the hand flashing a pass at the little red light, and the doors unlocking in front of him.<br/>
“Hurry, hurry !” shouted Laurent, ushering him forward.<br/>
They were barely both past it that the doors closed again brutally again, locking in place.<br/>
“My God !” Laurent said in surprise. “You never defrauded the metro, did you ?”<br/>
His eyes were wide outraged. Damen smiled sheepishly again. Laurent knew that answer too, he knew. After another eye roll, Laurent took his hand again to pull him to the metro track. He seemed to know his way, not hesitating one second, and Damen was in awe.<br/>
Overall, for a first metro experience, it wasn’t bad at all, thanks to the company. They arrived intact to their destination. There were indeed people that looked either drunk or homeless, or both, but mostly everyone seemed happy to just travel in silence.<br/>
“Oh,” he let out when they emerged from the station.<br/>
Laurent was smiling next to him.<br/>
“I love it in this season,” he said, looking at all the holiday lights hanged everywhere.<br/>
It was enough of a commercial street to have mostly showcases, all decorated for christmas with tinsel and ornaments. And of course the thousands of lights the city has hanged all over the place.<br/>
“It’s beautiful,” Damen agreed.<br/>
“I come here often,” Laurent said after a minute of just admiring. “Late at night, when everybody else is sleeping already, in the cold, the christmas lights the only ones on…”<br/>
When Damen looked at him, ready to answer, words caught in his throat.<br/>
Laurent was so beautiful under the lights, their reflections shining in his blue eyes. They looked warmer because of it. Laurent himself looked warmer, more human, softer too. As if the Christmas lights were bringing out an hidden part of himself, that somehow Damen has been deigned worthy enough to witness.<br/>
The moment ended as soon as he started.<br/>
Laurent shook himself out of contemplating the lights, and looked straight back at Damen once again.<br/>
“Are you hungry ?” he asked, breaking the silence.<br/>
Damen blinked a couple time, and shrugged. “Sure.”<br/>
He was always hungry.<br/>
Laurent nodded toward them, inviting him to follow.<br/>
“Where are you taking me,” Damen asked around a smile.<br/>
Laurent shrugged. “I want falafels.”<br/>
They walked slowly, there was no hurry, it was already stolen time after all.<br/>
“So,” Laurent said after a few minutes. “Don’t want to walk into daddy’s shoes ?”<br/>
Damen groaned, his head rolling back. There was mockery in this voice.<br/>
“I just… It’s complicated. It shouldn’t be that complicated, but it is.”<br/>
Laurent kept silent at his side, only looking at him, his brows slightly furrowed.<br/>
“I love my father,” Damen continued. “I want to make him proud. And yeah, I know that what would make him the proudest would be for me to take over the company after him, but… I’m not sure this is the life I want. It’s the life he wishes for me, that’s for sure. That’s what everyone expects me to do. Have been, for most of my life. And I’m not… bad at it, really. But one day, I was in a meeting, making small talk and brushing old wealthy men on their good side and I realized that, if I didn’t put a stop to it, it would be like that for the rest of my life. And I’d wake up at 65 still doing that and wondering where my life went. There is so little control I have on everything right now and yet all those men act like I’m in a position of power. I can’t stomach the idea of years of that.”<br/>
He sighed.<br/>
“I haven’t talked to my father about it. I don’t want to disappoint or anger him. I know that the first thing he’d ask would be ‘well then what do you want to do ?’ and… I don’t have that answer. I don’t know what I want to do. I just started to realize that, doing what he expects, is not really what I want. And I know that I’m a shitty liar, so situations where investors and men like Makedon, whom you talked to, ask me when I’ll take over my father’s seat, it just… makes me uncomfortable. They’d know I’m lying. And that could spread very fast, and if I have to say it, I want my father to be the first to know, so he hears it from me, you know ?”<br/>
Laurent hummed.<br/>
“My father is dead, so not really, but, yeah, I suppose I understand.”<br/>
Damen almost froze. “Oh.”<br/>
Laurent shrugged. “It was a long time ago, it doesn’t matter anymore.”<br/>
He looked back to the street in front of them, relaxed. Damen started breathing again.<br/>
“You have a lot to handle, I’ll give you that. Tell me, would you rather have your brother take your father’s seat ?”<br/>
Damen felt himself frown hard at the idea.<br/>
“Ugh, what a sordid thought,” he said without thinking.<br/>
After a minute, though, he sighed.<br/>
“Maybe that’s what he wants, maybe that’s why he’s acting like such an asshole. He’s mad at me for being Dad’s choice for the seat. Maybe I should just give it up to him.”<br/>
Laurent raised a pale eyebrow at him.<br/>
“So you’d let your father’s company, his life’s work, at the hands of an asshole ?”<br/>
Damen frowned again, turning his body toward Laurent’s.<br/>
“I don’t like you,” he said pettily.<br/>
Laurent laughed then, a full belly laugh, his head snapping back.<br/>
“It’s okay,” he said. “Nobody does.”<br/>
Damen frowned harder. How could that be ? Laurent was so lovely…<br/>
“It’s here,” Laurent said, interrupting his thoughts.<br/>
The small place was reeking of fries and oil, from maybe half a kilometer away. But it looked warm and Damen liked fries as much as anybody.<br/>
“Hey !” shouted a older man’s voice as soon as they entered. “Pretty boy ! Haven’t seen you since forever ! Did you miss me ?”<br/>
Laurent smiled at him softly.<br/>
“I was busy, sorry,” he said.<br/>
“Nah,” the man continued. “You don’t have to show up every week you know, I’d still remember your order in a decade.”<br/>
There was a permanent smile in the man’s eyes, and Damen liked him instantly.<br/>
As he turned to plunge a batch of fries in oil, the man kept speaking.<br/>
“That is one nice suit that you have. And one handsome friend, too. Is he single ? I have a niece that is looking to marry.”<br/>
Damen laughed, taken aback by the frank attack.<br/>
“Single, but not looking, thank you,” he said with an apologetic smile.<br/>
“Ah, that’s too bad,” the man said. He turned again.<br/>
“Will you have falafels too ? I can make you whatever you want.”<br/>
Damen glanced at the menu on the top of the room. There were a lot of things all more greasy than the other. He chose to trust Laurent’s seeming experience, in the end.<br/>
“Falafels sounds good,” he said. “With a lot of fries.”<br/>
The man laughed.<br/>
“I don’t do ‘little’ fries, don’t worry. Alright, you can go seat if you want, I’ll bring you your orders in a moment.”<br/>
“To take out, please,” asked Laurent.<br/>
The man chuckled.<br/>
“Of course,” he said with a smile. “Wouldn’t want to crinkle those tuxedos.”<br/>
As he turned back to his cooking, humming loudly, Damen turned to ask Laurent if they were meant to apologize, but Laurent was silent and relaxed next to him.<br/>
Upon handing them their order, the owner asked if they’d pay separately.<br/>
“No, he’ll pay,” Laurent answered, taking the bag.<br/>
Damen startled. Then looked at the smiling man.<br/>
“I guess I’ll pay then,” he said, taking out his wallet.<br/>
A quick ‘bye’ and Laurent was gone with the food.<br/>
When the man wiggled his eyebrows at him, Damen tried not to laugh, and just followed Laurent outside.<br/>
“This is really good,” Damen said, almost surprised, after taking a steamy bite of his falafel.<br/>
“Why do you think I keep coming back ?” Laurent said with a shrug.<br/>
They continued walking in silence, as they ate.<br/>
“Tell me something about yourself,” Damen asked eventually.<br/>
Laurent rolled his eyes next to him, munching on a fry. “Why ?”<br/>
“Come on,” Damen urged him on, bumping their shoulders. “I’ll give you my last falafel if you tell me something about yourself.”<br/>
Laurent shrugged, offering his open palm. “Ok.”<br/>
As soon as Damen placed the ball in Laurent’s hand, it closed firmly around it.<br/>
“I don’t like talking about myself.”<br/>
Then he placed the whole falafel in his mouth and resumed walking, leaving a gaping Damen behind.<br/>
“That’s not what I meant !” Damen shouted, taking long steps to catch up.<br/>
“You should have been more precise, then.”<br/>
Laurent picked up both their papers and threw the ball of it in the nearest trashcan, ignoring Damen’s pleading eyes.<br/>
“Oh come on !” Damen said. “Why can’t you just give me one little thing.”<br/>
Laurent turned to him, feigning anger.<br/>
“How dare you say that ? I gave you plenty of informations tonight ! Most people don’t know half of them !”<br/>
Damen pouted.<br/>
That was probably true, though. Laurent seemed to be a rather closed up person for the little time they spent at the gala.<br/>
Laurent run the little distance separating them from a bridge, and jumped on its thick stone railing.<br/>
“Not everyone can be a fool spilling all their secrets to a complete stranger,” he said cockily.<br/>
“Now that is smart,” Damen sneered. “And what if you fall ?”<br/>
“I never fall,” Laurent answered, turning on himself to watch him, inviting him closer.<br/>
He turned again, walking like an emperor on his stone wall, as Damen followed him, close and wary.<br/>
“So now the real question is about you,” Laurent continued as if Damen didn’t interrupt him. “Were you ready to spill them to the first person asking, and therefore would have risked it being one of your father’s close business associates, or can you just not handle a pretty pair of blue…”<br/>
The next word was swallowed in a panicked sound. It could have been predicted, Laurent’s foot slipped on a wet, too smooth stone, and was losing his perfect balance.<br/>
Damen saw the moment he was about to fall on the other side, where a fast river was waiting for him. Instinctively, he seized Laurent’s flying hand, and pulled him toward himself instead, hard enough to ruin Laurent’s balance completely. Somehow, Laurent ended up in his arms for the second time that night.<br/>
“I caught you,” Damen breathed out.<br/>
Laurent was flushed against him, and his eyes narrowed on Damen’s lips, just a second.<br/>
“You did,” Laurent whispered back.<br/>
Damen wanted to kiss him. He almost did, right there and then.<br/>
Then Laurent gently broke off his hold, and stood on the ground, facing him.<br/>
“Again,” he added in a tense voice.<br/>
There was something complicated in his eyes, as if there was a war inside his brain. It was probably true. But then he shrugged it off, avoiding Damen’s eyes.<br/>
He started to walk determinedly toward the other end of the bridge, and Damen could do nothing but to follow.<br/>
“I want ice cream,” Laurent announced loudly.<br/>
Damen smiled, unbelieving how much Laurent could be.<br/>
They ended up going to the first fast food they could find. It was already late enough that they had to go through the drive in.<br/>
They must have made quite the sight, both of them in tuxedos on a cold december night, ordering a sunday at 1am at a fast food.<br/>
“You want something, princess ?” asked Laurent when the cashier’s bored voice gave them a slurry “Can I get you anything else ?”<br/>
Damen scoffed to cover a laugh, “Coffee, please.”<br/>
It was too cold for ice cream in his opinion, he wanted something to warm himself up.<br/>
Once at the cash register, Damen flashed out his card once again.<br/>
“You know, you’re doing a terrible job at being the knight, ‘princess’,” he told Laurent as they were slowly walking off the fast food parking. “You’re the one supposed to woo me.”<br/>
Laurent snorted.<br/>
“As if I’d ever needed to woo you, you’re far too easy for that.”<br/>
Damen wanted to feel insulted by that. But since he was falling, hard and fast, for a man he met only a few hours ago, he couldn’t really say Laurent was wrong.<br/>
“That is no reason to not woo me !” he said instead.<br/>
“Your tux is worth more than mine,” Laurent answered. “You’re richer, you pay.”<br/>
Damen rolled his eyes but didn’t add anything.<br/>
“How is the coffee ?” Laurent asked as he was finishing his ice cream.<br/>
Damen looked at his cup, almost surprised to see he has been drinking it.<br/>
“Dreadful,” he answered honestly.<br/>
It wasn’t like he was expecting anything but. “And your ice cream ?”<br/>
Laurent smirked. “Cold.”<br/>
Damen laughed, too loud for the residential neighborhood, probably.<br/>
When he looked back at Laurent, he was smiling, something shining in his eyes.<br/>
“I should probably head home,” Laurent said, almost tentatively. “Warmer inside.”<br/>
Damen nodded.<br/>
“My place is this way,” Laurent indicated with a nod.<br/>
“Sure,” Damen said after a second of hesitation. “I’ll walk you back.”<br/>
And that will be all, he told himself. Ask for a number, or give off yours, but no further move. If you try, or even if you do manage to sleep with this man, that would ruin it all, and you’d never have a chance at second date. If that could even count as a date.<br/>
You walk him back home, and that’s all. Maybe a kiss. BUT THAT’S ALL.<br/>
He kept repeating his mantra over and over again in his head, made more difficult with Laurent’s warmth on his side, until they reached Laurent’s building, and then Damen asked himself how time could have passed by so fast.<br/>
He followed Laurent up the stairs too, after a subtle allowing nod, but then, too soon, he was standing in front of Laurent who just got his keys in the door, looking up at him through his lashes.<br/>
There was a tension between them that Damen wasn’t sure he wanted to break.<br/>
“Thanks, really,” Damen said softly. “It was a way better evening than if I stayed at this awful gala.”<br/>
“Damen, I want to have sex with you.”<br/>
Oh.<br/>
That was… direct.<br/>
“That’s good,” Damen managed to mumble. “Because I… want it too.”<br/>
After a pregnant pause, Laurent added, probably in an attempt at clarity.<br/>
“Tonight.”<br/>
It startled a laugh out of Damen.<br/>
“Yeah I got it, it’s just… if we sleep together tonight, it would only be a one night thing and… I don’t want it to finish tonight. Take you on a date, maybe, trying it out…”<br/>
Laurent’s cheeks flushed pink, and a nervous smile splayed on his lips.<br/>
“Well. That will depend on your performance tonight, I suppose.”<br/>
Damen grinned. He would never say no to a challenge. At least not from Laurent.<br/>
His smile grew wider as Laurent struggle to keep eye contact while still fumbling to open the door.<br/>
Laurent sighed loudly in relief when the panel finally gave in, letting them inside the apartment. Immediately, his hands came up to grip Damen’s collar and pull him in a kiss.<br/>
Laurent’s lips were dry and hot against his, and Damen’s hands went to his waist almost instantly, gripping hard for Laurent not to pull away, ever.<br/>
Pushing the door close behind them with his foot, Damen pushed the smaller man against the wall, probably too hard, but Laurent didn’t protest, the only sound leaving his throat being a small, needy whine.<br/>
Opening Laurent’s lips with his own, Damen deepened the kiss, exploring with his tongue and still wishing he could go deeper. Laurent was putty in his arms, his fingers gripping on the jacket over Damen’s biceps as if not to fall.<br/>
The kiss turned desperate very fast, and soon Laurent was pushing back enough to slide away and move them to the next door, thankfully leading to his bedroom.<br/>
Hands turned grabby, and Damen’s fingers finally met skin beneath Laurent’s shirt, the touch making them both shudder. Laurent seemed to make it his mission to get them both naked as fast as humanly possible. And all in all he did a pretty good job at it. When he finally got a look at Damen’s cock his mouth fell open with a whispered “shit”.<br/>
It made Damen chuckle. It wasn’t the first time his size impressed a lover, but it still felt pretty nice each time. He took a step toward Laurent, but got pinned down where he stood by a stony glare. It was Laurent who stepped in, instead, pushing Damen against the wall and looking deep inside his eyes, until he seemed to have taken a decision.<br/>
Then he fell on his knees and grabbed Damen’s cock. The hand was almost immediately replace by a hot mouth on the head, and Damen’s breath came short.<br/>
His eyes closed, and his head bumped into the wall under the intensity of it.<br/>
When Laurent slid down on him, taking his length as far as he could go, Damen moaned encouragingly, his heart racing.<br/>
Laurent was good at it, and too fast Damen would end up coming from his mouth like a teenager. As he was about to reach his peak, he pushed Laurent’s head away.<br/>
“Not yet,” he whispered, his voice down to a rasp.<br/>
Laurent nodded, once, his lips shining with spit and precome, and he squeezed his fingers around the base of Damen’s cock, delaying the inevitable.<br/>
Damen pulled him back up and in for another searing kiss. Laurent startled in surprise when their mouth crashed together, but then he was melting into it, kissing back eagerly. He walked them backward to the bed, and Damen pushed him onto it, climbing after him. They started kissing again, their bodies grinding together slowly.<br/>
After one particularly well aimed trust, Laurent’s back arched off the bed. But he forced them apart, to Damen’s chagrin.<br/>
It wasn’t for long, though. As soon as Laurent retrieved a bottle of lube and condoms from his nightstand, he resumed their kissing, his arms wrapped around Damen’s neck.<br/>
“Fuck me,” Laurent whispered against his lips.<br/>
Damen captured his hungrily, and took hold of Laurent’s ass, squeezing hard on the round flesh.<br/>
“Now,” Laurent breathed out.<br/>
Damen chuckled.<br/>
“Like ordering me around, don’t you ?”<br/>
Laurent opened his mouth to answer, but Damen didn’t give him the time, flipping him on his stomach, his legs splayed on each side of Damen’s knees, his ass open to Damen’s hungry eyes. Laurent’s body was perfect, a sight to behold, sprawled carelessly under Damen like that…<br/>
Damen bent over to give a few kisses to Laurent’s spine, moving down to nip lightly to a pale ass cheek, eliciting a shudder. Then he splayed the cheeks, and gave a small lick on the pink hole. This provoked a stronger reaction, Laurent’s hips bucking up into his face. A broken whine torn through Laurent’s throat, so he did it again. And again.<br/>
Laurent was becoming a mess under him, moaning and gasping as he nipped on the puckered skin, bucking again when Damen started to move his tongue inside.<br/>
Eventually, though, Damen pulled out completely. He knew he could make Laurent come just like this, but he asked Damen to fuck him, and he wasn’t about to pass that chance.<br/>
Grabbing the bottle of lube, he squeeze a generous amount on his fingers, and tossed the bottle to the far end of the bed. He rubbed it a little to warm it up, and as Laurent turned to ask, probably, why he had stopped, applied them to his hole.<br/>
Laurent gasped again as his middle finger went in, following the path opened by his tongue. He thrusted in and out a few times, the finger going in easily already, and pushed another finger alongside the first. There it was a little tighter, almost too tight.<br/>
With every thrust, every finger going in, Laurent loosen up smoothly, taking Damen eagerly already, a panting and moaning mess on the white sheets.<br/>
When the fourth finger came in, Laurent’s whole body spasmed hard, and Damen took pity on him. He was loose enough to take him, already.<br/>
Grabbing a condom, he opened the package with difficulty, and rolled it on.<br/>
Laurent was almost begging by then, squirming under him. When he turned to see what Damen was doing, Damen flipped him again gently until he was on his back.<br/>
“Shh,” he whispered against Laurent’s ear. “I’ll take care of you, I promise.”<br/>
He took hold of Laurent’s legs, enjoying immensely how Laurent’s body was completely malleable to his touch, and pulled them around him, until Laurent’s ass was settle completely on his lap, Laurent’s back still sprawled on the bed.<br/>
Damen took hold of his cock, and looked at Laurent’s face for consent. His skin pinked and flushed, Laurent nodded, and so Damen pulled him in, impaling him on Damen’s cock.<br/>
Damen registered Laurent crying out, as a wave of sensations swallowed him whole. Around him Laurent was so tight and warm and smooth. Perfect. It was like sliding home. He pulled on Laurent’s hips even more until Laurent’s ass was flushed against Damen, his cock settled in completely.<br/>
From where he had them hiding his face, Laurent’s arms fell around his head, sprawled on the bed to make the most enticing picture. If Damen wasn’t well past hard by that point, it would have done that in the blink of an eye. As it was, it was almost enough to make him come. But he was far from being done with Laurent.<br/>
Letting him slip down slowly on his lap, he watched as his cock was pulled out slowly of the tight hole, before settling in a more comfortable position, and pulling Laurent’s ass back in, fucking hard into that wet heat.<br/>
Laurent moaned, a wrecked sound. Damen let him slip down again, then fucking back in harshly.<br/>
“Damen,” Laurent moaned.<br/>
Damen kept the pace slow, ignoring Laurent’s pleas for more, fucking him slowly and languorously. When he found the good angle to hit Laurent’s prostate on each movement, he started pulling harder and harder on Laurent’s legs, fucking hard into him. Laurent was a puddle of flushed pale skin and moans under him.<br/>
When the moans stopped and all that went out from Laurent’s mouth were breathless gasps, Damen sped up just a little, fucking even harder. It only took a couple thrusts, then, for Laurent to come with a shout, his cock letting out his release all over his stomach.<br/>
If anything, it only made for an even more enticing picture, and spurted Damen on. He kept fucking, restlessly, into Laurent, enticing little cries from Laurent as the hyper sensibility hit. But he kept going, and soon those became moans again. As Damen watched in amazement, Laurent’s cock became hard again, slowly but surely, until it was once again flushed full with blood, bouncing over his stomach to the rhythm of Damen’s thrusts. Feeling his own release coming fast, and inexorably this time, Damen sped up, bringing their bodies harder and faster each time, driving closer with every sound wretched out of Laurent’s pretty mouth.<br/>
He came with a groan, his head snapping backward as his cock buried itself as far into Laurent as it possibly could. It seemed to take ages, feeling like he was touched by angels. He was buried into an angel, after all.<br/>
The tension that had pulled all his muscles taught left his body all at once, and he barely had the ability to remove Laurent from his lap gently before collapsing next to him.<br/>
As his world came back into focus slowly, he heard a startled laugh from Laurent, and turned his head to look at him.<br/>
Both their breathings were ragged and pained. Damen’s body was drenched in sweat, but Laurent’s was still flushed hot pink, almost red, but most importantly,<br/>
“You’re still hard,” Damen rasped out.<br/>
Laurent nodded, as if talking about the weather.<br/>
“Thanks for stating the obvious.”<br/>
“Want me to do something for that ?” Damen asked, ignoring the bite.<br/>
Laurent’s head snapped to look him in the eyes.<br/>
“Oh yeah ? And with what ? Your cock is out of use at the moment.”<br/>
Damen shrugged. “I could fist you.”<br/>
Laurent’s expression shifted almost completely at that. From smug and casual to inexperienced and aroused.<br/>
“Never did that ?” Damen asked around a smile. “I’ll be gentle.”<br/>
Laurent was frozen for what felt like several minutes, but finally he nodded, fast, pushing it out before he could change his mind.<br/>
Damen chuckled again, but got back on his knees slowly, grabbing Laurent’s body gently to turn him on his stomach, and up until his knees were folded under him, his ass up in the air for Damen to play with as he wished.<br/>
Damen took the time to removed his used condom, and reached out to grab the lube again, squeezing an even more generous amount on his palm and fingers, rubbing them together to warm it completely.<br/>
Then his fingers went back to Laurent’s hole. First two, pumping in and out slowly, then, after a few thrust, a third, then a fourth. At that fourth finger, Laurent’s body reacted again, an apprehensive spasm shaking under Damen’s hands.<br/>
Damen stroked Laurent’s hip with his free hand, shushing him lowly as one would a wild animal.<br/>
Still shushing, he pushed the fourth finger in, getting them up to the last knuckle. Under him, Laurent whimpered, but didn’t stop him.<br/>
Damen withdrew, then pushed again, deeper this time, engaging part of his palm into Laurent’s tight hole. He couldn’t stop looking at it, his hand disappearing into Laurent’s ass was a mesmerizing sight. When he had pushed enough to have reached the junction with his thumb, he withdrew again, and fucked Laurent with only that a few times. When he felt that Laurent had accepted it and had gotten used to the stretch, he withdrew almost completely, and then brought his thumb along his other fingers, forming an egg shape, and pushed into Laurent smoothly.<br/>
Laurent cried out, not in pain, but in surprised pleasure. His whole body shook with the strength of it, his ass squeezing around Damen’s fist.<br/>
Damen moved his hand a little inside Laurent, eliciting more shouting, and kept it in for a little time, enough for Laurent to acomodate to the stretch properly.<br/>
After Laurent’s muscles closed gently around him a few more times, Damen withdrew again, to the tips of his fingers, and fucked back in, picking up a rhythm.<br/>
Underneath his ministrations, Laurent was a panting mess of whines and moans, beautiful in its decadence.<br/>
Damen’s free hand moved from Laurent’s hip to an cheek, squeezing and kneading, the pale skin flushing under his fingers. Then he thrusted deeper, a little bit more each time, and Laurent started crying out in time with the thrusts.<br/>
By then Laurent was more than ready to come, and it only took a few thrusts and twists inside him to make him, his release spreading all over the bed underneath him.<br/>
Slowly, Damen pulled out, and wiped his lube smeared hand over the sheets, moving Laurent slowly until he was lying comfortably on his side.<br/>
Laurent’s eyes were glazed, his breathing chaotic. He was so beautiful, completely fucked out, and all because of Damen.<br/>
After long minutes, Laurent seemed to come back to himself, and closed his mouth self-consciously under Damen’s gaze.<br/>
“So ?” Damen asked.<br/>
Laurent looked at him, puzzled.<br/>
“Was my performance convincing enough to guarantee me a date ?” said Damen with a smug smile.<br/>
Laurent blushed, and moved to lay on his back, avoiding eye contact.<br/>
“I suppose it was… adequate,” he said finally. “You can buy me breakfast.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did my best. Fluff is not my comfort zone. At all. I was really hoping for angst or hurt. But no. Got fluff.<br/>So I struggled to find inspiration for longer than I'm comfortable to admit. Thankfully I was allowed smut, which was much more in my comfort zone.<br/>Hope you liked it !</p><p>EDIT : oops. I just re read the request and when I thought you asked for a modern AU, I now see you don't like them. Well. I can't really re do it now... I hope you won't be too disappointed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>